Fear Assasin: Preludio
by THE JOKER HA
Summary: Esta es la historia de un hombre... un hombre que no le teme a nada. Literalmente, perdió el miedo hace mucho miedo. Y ahora lo busca... Veras a las peores pesadillas... ser asesinadas cruelmente.
1. Buscando la Felicidad para matarla

17:26 P.M. 03 de octubre de 2012.

En algun lugar de los barrios bajos de Chicago.

Martin se detuvo enfrente de un edificio rojo; reviso la direccion en un papel para ver si era la correcta. Lo era. Ingreso al edificio que parecia estar muerto; toco la puerta de la habitacion 2B en el segundo piso, solo escucho:

-Pase...

Al abrir la puerta, delante de el pudo ver una especie de oficina de policia, un escritorio, un abrigo, unos cigarrillos, un hombre detras del escritorio. Solo que este hombre tenia algo en particular: Llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza que le cubria el cabello, y una bufanda que cubria su boca; sus dos ojos eran distintos, uno era cafe y otro era verde. Martin lo miro por un rato mas, no debia tener mas de 27 años.

-¿Te vas a sentar? ¿O solo vienes a mirarme?

Martin se sento rapidamente en una silla enfrente del escritorio; apenado.

-¿Que deseas?

-¿Es cierto? ¿Que tu matas al miedo...?

-Si, asi es. ¿Vienes solo a preguntar?

-No, no... quiero que mates a uno de esos monstruos.

-Depende de quien hablamos, hay algunos seres que escapan de mi limite.

-Se llama Jeff... asesino a mi novia. Estabamos en su casa por la noche... y solo la mato. Yo lo vi todo... solo la acuchillo mientras ella dormia...

-¿Alguien mas sabe esto?

-Solo su prima. Ella tambien lo vio...

-Ese es un buen paso... ya sabemos cual es la siguiente victima.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu y esa chica lo vieron... el no debe dejar testigos vivos. Asi que quiza esta noche, ira por ustedes. No se preocupen, yo me encargare de el... solo necesito que se queden tranquilos y actuen como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?!

-Lo atraparemos mientras trate de asesinarlos, tranquilicese, yo me encargare personalmente de el...

23:46 PM En el hogar de Martin ese mismo dia.

Era una noche oscura, hacia mucho frio, Martin no podia pegar ni un ojo. Estaba esperando el momento para atrapar a ese maldito. Ese hombre misterioso le habia dicho que tratara de dormir, que si no lo hacia Jeff no vendria; pero el no podia hacerlo. Estaba preocupado pensando en la prima de su novia, se llamaba Michelle... tenia miedo...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos que venian de la habitacion de al lado. Era Michelle... Rapidamente salio de su habitacion y corrio al cuarto de Michelle. Pudo ver una escena que lo impacto... de alegria.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver una imagen que se quedaria en su mente por mucho tiempo: Su prima estaba tendida en la cama, estaba bien, no tenia ni un rasguño; pero el hombre misterioso tenia a Jeff; lo sostenia del cuello, y no lo dejaba ir.

-Te dije que lo atraparia...

07:23 A.M 04 de octubre de 2012.

Casa de Martin.

Los autos de policia rodeaban la casa. Dos policias hablaban entre si mientras tomaban una tasa de cafe:  
-¿Asi que encontraron solo los 2 cuerpos?

-Asi es, el cuerpo de un hombre, tenia un corte en el cuello, pero no pudimos encontrar el arma con el que habia sido asesinado. Tambien encontramos el cadaver de una mujer... pero a ella... a ella le dieron un tiro en la cabeza...


	2. Un Objetivo Real

23:50 P.M. 03 de octubre de 2012.

Casa de Martin.

El hombre misterioso sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de Jeff mientras este trataba de soltarse. Martin apenas pudo captar todo lo que pasaba delante de el.

Jeff logro soltarse y saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Trato de darle una tajada en el cuello, pero este hombre le quito el cuchillo y le hizo un corte profundo en el hombro; antes de incrustarselo en el estomago.

Jeff retrocedio y empezo a toser sangre, su espalda impacto con la pared, y al parecer, murio ahi.

Martin no podia creer lo que acababa de ver; pero queria asegurarse de que Jeff estaba muerto. Sin embargo, el hombre misterioso solo le dijo:

-No te acerques mucho a el...

Fue lo ultimo que Martin escucho, antes de que Jeff se arrancara el cuchillo del estomago y le cortara el cuello a Martin...

El Hombre saco una pistola de su bolsillo y antes de que Jeff tambien lo matara, disparo, la bala impacto en el ojo, arrancandoselo.

El cuerpo de Jeff cayo al suelo...

Michelle se acerco al cuerpo de Martin, desesperada.

-¡DEBEMOS DE DETENER EL SANGRADO!... DEBEMOS DE...

-No... ya es tarde...

Echo a llorar, pero a la vez, se sentia aliviada. Ese asesino estaba muerto, y solo se le ocurrio hacer una cosa.

-Gracias.

-Es solo mi trabajo...

-No... tu lo mataste, eres un heroe...

-¿Matarlo? Eso solo son consecuencias de mi trabajo...

-¿Que?

-Yo no mato a estos monstruos...

El Hombre saco una pistola con silenciador de su bolsillo. Y Antes de volarle los Sesos a Michelle dijo:

-Los Remplazo.

09:27 A.M. 04 de octubre de 2012

Barrios bajos de Chicago.

El hombre misterioso volvio a su apartamento, estaba agotado de su ultimo trabajo. Solo queria dormir, pero no sin antes guardar ese recuerdo.

Saco un pequeño libro que decia "Miedo", lo abrio, y empezo a escribir en el.

"Era un chico timido, el raro de la clase, el tipico niño del que una chica nunca podria enamorarse. Mi madre agonizaba lentamente por su cancer, y mi padre sin dejar de emborracharse. Pero algo cambiaria, toda esa mierda terminaria. Aquel chico sin amigos, el azmereir de todos, para siempre dejaria de estar solo; quien pensaria, que hasta la muerte me odiaria. No pude morir... no pude morir... pero una parte de mi si que lo hizo, no se si fue ciencia, o magia. Pero solo tengo sed de..."

Dejo de escribir. Escucho algo que le impacto por la radio de su casa.

Escucho que habian encontrado 2 cuerpos en una casa, al parecer, habrian sido asesinados por 2 tipos. Pero tambien... tambien habian encontrado un ojo en una habitacion... que no era de ninguno de los dos cadaveres...

Ese hombre sabia exactamante lo que debia de hacer; Jeff aun vivia, y lo tenia que matar.

Este hombre, nunca os he dicho su nombre, se llama Mike... es todo lo que tienes que saber.

A esa misma hora, en otro lugar.

Jeff caminaba mientras trataba de detener el sangrado con su mano... habia perdido un ojo.

-Maldito... esta noche; le matare. Y nunca volvera a despertar de nuevo.


	3. Esta triste vida

p

12:34 M. 04 de octubre de 2012

En el Bar " Undying"

Mike estaba en una mesa tomando un vaso de cerveza. Estaba planeando la manera de encontrar a Jeff; pero solo habia una forma, tendria que analizar su pasado, pensar como el.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre ebrio se acerco a el.

-¿Eres tu?

-Asi parece, ¿Que es lo que sabes de el?

-Su pasado, asesino a su familia y fue traumatizado. No es un demonio, solo un humano normal y corriente.

-¿Adonde se dirige ahora?

-Eso depende, ¿que le hiciste?

-Le vole un ojo, le hize un corte en el hombro y le incruste un cuchillo en el estomago.

-Ough... eso duele, bueno. Creo que ese tipo ira al antiguo almacen, ese que esta abandonado en el Muelle.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, lo he visto ahi varias veces.

-Bien, ¿Cuanto te debo?

-No me debes nada. Mata a ese idiota como lo hiciste con los otros... por cierto. ¿Que le hiciste a Liu? Esa fue tu ultima victima.

-Tu lo sabes bien; lo mate. Le hize sufrir; primero, utilize un taladro, un alicate, un cuchillo, y una cuchara.

-No quiero saber.

-Bien... te veo despues.

Mike salio del bar y se dirigio al antiguo almacen abandonado en el Muelle; tiene que asegurarse de que Jeff muera.

01:23 P.M. En el Muelle abandonado en Chicago ese mismo dia.

Mike ingreso por una puerta al almacen, parecia que alguien estaba viviendo ahi. Habia sangre por todas partes, una cama, y un espejo. No era un lugar muy grande, pero parecia que habian estado viviendo muchas personas. Quiso inspeccionar el lugar, reviso debajo de la cama si es que encontraba algo. Y si que lo hizo, debajo de la cama encontro organos humanos, no pudo identificarlos porque se habian podrido.

-¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUI?!

-Sabia que aun vivias. Y tu bien sabes que no puedo dejarte vivir.

Jeff estaba todo cubierto de sangre, tenia un cuchillo en su mano derecha, no se podia ver la herida de su estomago; sin embargo si se podia ver su herida en el hombro, se habia puesto una venda en el ojo.

-¡TE MATARE!

Ataco en la boca de Mike, destrozando la bufanda que se lo cubria... revelando los grandes colmillos que tenia.

-¿Pero que...?

-Oh Jeff... esta es la razon por la que usaba esa bufanda...

Jeff le incrusto su cuchillo en el centro del pecho. Pero a Mike no parecia afectarle, Jeff retrocedio sorprendido.

-¿No lo quieres conversar?

Mike sonrio y se saco el cuchillo del pecho, dejandolo caer en el suelo.

-Me has hecho enojar, ahora solo quiero que respondas... ¿Cuanto es 1000 menos 7?

-Oh mier...

Mike se abalanzo contra Jeff y lo mordio con sus colmillos en el cuello. Cayo al suelo, delirando.

-Este es mi pequeño secreto... ¿Sabes por que no puedo morir? por que lo tengo prohibido. Ahora desangrate, y muere.

-No... hoy no...

07:14 P.M Ubicacion desconocida.

Jeff desperto encadenado a una pared, estaba todo totalmente oscuro.

-¿Quien anda ahi?

-Despertase, supongo que no estas muerto.

-¡¿DONDE ESTOY MALDITO?!

-En una mazmorra, no te voy a dejar salir hasta que mueras. Hoy tengo que partir a un lugar lejos de la ciudad, se han reportado gente desapareciendo en un bosque, sospecho quien esta detras de todo esto. Tu quedate aqui y muere. Una cosa mas, al lado tuyo esta el cadaver de Liu; mi anterior victima, solo quiero que pienses en esto: Te hare lo mismo que a el...

Dicho esto, no se escucho nada mas. Jeff estaba desesperado, y por primera vez; por primera vez en toda su maldita vida de asesino, creyo que ese sentimiento no volveria, pero si lo hizo. Por primera vez desde hace muchos años... tenia miedo...


	4. Dioses entre Nosotros

19:36 P.M. 08 de octubre de 2012

En un bosque lejano a la ciudad de Chicago.

Era una noche oscura, muy oscura. Mike habia conducido por horas hasta poder encontrar la casa que le habian indicado. Lo hizo; era una pequeña casa de madera, solo se acerco la puerta y pregunto si habian alguien adentro. Al ingresar a ese hogar, pudo ver a 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban llorando.

-Me llamaron, ¿que necesitan?

-Alguien, o algo, se llevo a nuestra hija.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la vieron?

-Hace 4 dias. Salio a tomar aire, escuchamos un grito... y desaparecio.

-¿Encontraron algo? ¿Una pista?

-Solo una nota con un dibujo.

-Dejenme verlo...

Al recibir la nota, se sorprendio. Era un dibujo de lo que parecia un hombre con tentaculos, en la parte de atras decia: "Alejate"

Mike sabia bien quien era.

-¿Llamaron a alguien mas?

-No...

-Eso es bueno. Os prometo que encontrare a su hija.

Saco una pistola de su bolsillo.

-Ahora, solo necesito que sean las 12...

23:52 P.M. Ese mismo Dia.

Una extraña figura paseaba por los bosques, observo una casa en mitad de la lluvia. La puerta estaba abierta. Solo se le ocurrio entrar. Pero al ingresar... se horrorizo al ver la escena que estaba enfrente de el...

Un monton de Carne estaba en el suelo, y en la pared estaban clavadas 2 cabezas sonrientes. Sintio un frio en su cabeza; era un arma.

-Viniste...

-Oh... eres tu.

-Asi es Slendy... tranquilo, te volare los sesos y no sentiras dolor.

-Eso lo dudo.

Antes de que Mike jalara el gatillo, unos tentaculos salieron del cuerpo de Slender. Que se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Mike y lo empujaron hacia la pared, rompiendola y expulsandolo de la casa. Ambos al salir de la casa se enfrentaron a Muerte: Mike disparaba sin cesar con su arma, pero ninguna bala impacto contra Slender. Uso uno de sus tentaculos para quitarle el arma a Mike, pero este, al verse indefenso, se quito la bufanda de la boca. Trato de incrustar sus dientes en el cuello de Slender, pero este lo retuvo con sus tentaculos.

-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

-¿Que dijiste? Perdon, estoy un poco sordo.

Slender acerco un poco mas su rostro hacia el de Mike.

-Dije...

En ese instante, Mike la clavo los dientes en el rostro de Slender, arrancandoselo. Los tentaculos de Slender soltaron a Mike. Dejandole caer en el suelo.

-¡MALDITO! TE MATARE.

-Si supieras cuantas veces oi eso.

Mike se arranco un diente de la boca y lo lanzo como una daga. El diente se incrusto en la cabeza de Slender, su cuerpo cayo al suelo... supuestamente muerto.

-Ahora... a buscar a esa chica.

Se adentro en el bosque y se perdio en mitad de la noche.

09:54 A.M. 09 de octubre de 2012. Ubicacion desconocida.

Jeff escucho que alguien estaba delante de el; aunque no sabia quien era, todo estaba totalmente oscuro.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy yo... vengo a sacarte de aqui.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Porque ese maldito tambien me hizo algo a mi.

Al poder ver un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que delante de el, habia una especie de craneo, era puro musculo...


	5. Secretos de un Monstruo

00:02 A.M. 09 de octubre de 2012. En el bosque.

Mike avanzaba en medio de la lluvia buscando a la chica desaparecida, debia asegurarse de que estaba muerta. Pero al adentrarse mas en el bosque, se daba cuenta de que no llegaria a ningun lado. Sin embargo, no podia dar la vuelta, se habia adentrado mucho.

10:26 A.M. Ese mismo dia. Por las calles de Chicago.

En un callejon, habian dos hombres conversando...

-Deberias cubrirte el rostro, es asqueroso ver eso todo el tiempo.

-Lo mismo se podria decir de ti.

-Si, pero al menos yo lo hice a proposito. Mientras que a ti...

-Solo olvidemos esa parte; tenemos que encontrar una forma de deshacernos de el. Ha asesinado a muchos de los nuestros...

-Perdi un ojo por su culpa, casi me mata. Y a ti te arranco el rostro. ¿Que diablos podemos hacer contra lo que sea que es?

-Podriamos, no se... ¿Matarlo mientras duerme?

-¿Como lo hariamos? No parece que duerma mucho.

\- Es un tipo listo, demasiado listo. Creo que necesitariamos mas ayuda... ¿Como se llamaba la chica que se supone que mataste? ¿Jane?

-¿QUE? ¿A ELLA? ¡NO! No me puede ver asi, seria una total verguenza.

-No tenemos opcion, a menos de que ese tipo la halla alcanzado antes...

-Mato a Liu... vi su cadaver. Puede que tambien la halla matado a ella. ¿Que podriamos hacer?

-Zalgo... tal vez el nos pueda ayudar...

-¿Como lo invocamos?

-Simple... solo dejamelo a mi...

02:48 P.M. En la carretera 54 de camino a Chicago.

Mike conducia de vuelta hacia su hogar. No habia tenido suerte en encontrar el cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Solo queria descansar por todo lo que habia pasado... reviso su boca para ver si su diente hubiera vuelto a crecer, y si que lo hizo.

Pero al distraerse por eso, pudo ver que habia una sombra a mitad del camino, era un mujer... pero a Mike no le importo. La arrollo con su auto y siguio adelante; pero se detuvo. Creyo reconocer a esa mujer...

Bajo de su auto y se dirigio al cuerpo. La mujer estaba viva; y si que la reconocia.

-Oh... eres tu, no pensaba en matarte hasta en diciembre.

-Hijo de... no me puedes matar asi...

-Es cierto, debo de torturarte primero... no puedo dejarte morir aun.

-¿Que... que vas a...?

-Venga, te voy a salvar tu patetica y triste vida.

-No serias capaz...

-No creas que me agradas, Jane. Pero tu haz hecho mucho daño... ¿y alguien debe de castigarte no crees?

-Prometo matarte...

-No sabes cuanto deseo que pase eso.

Mike cargo el cuerpo de Jane en su auto y continuo conduciendo...

-Por cierto. ¿Que hacias en mitad de la carretera?

-¿Acaso importa?

-Realmente no, ¿Supiste lo que le hice a Jeff?

-No, ¿que se supone que le hiciste?

-Jo, ya lo veras... ¿te importa si te doy un mordisco?

-¡¿QUE?!

-No de la forma que piensas, idiota. Literalmente, ¿Puedo arrancarte un pedazo de carne? Tengo hambre.

-Este sera un largo viaje...


	6. Pecado Original

07:44 A.M. 10 de octubre de 2012. Hogar de Mike.

Jane estaba atada a una silla, habia perdido 2 dedos de su mano izquierda. Mike se los habia devorado. Tenia la boca y los ojos vendados, no podia huir de ahi. Mike la estaba torturando; usaba un alicate para arrancarle cada una de sus uñas.

-¿Que te parece mi casa? Oh, verdad. Solo estas en mi cocina.

-Mmph... Mmph...

-...Ok... dejame ayudarte a pronunciar.

Mike agarro su alicate y la mano de Jane. Le arranco una uña...

-¡MNNGGHHH!

-¿Mejor? Creo que si; ahora pasemos a la parte divertida. Se que no puedes ver, asi que te explicare que es lo que tengo en la mano. Un sierra, pero de esas electricas, o no. Esta es manual. Empecemos...

Pero cuando Mike estaba apunto de cortarle el brazo a Jane, algo ocurrio.

Jane no podia ver nada, pero escucho que un vidrio se rompio, escucho que Mike grito. Unos sonidos de pelea se esucharon de repente, se empezaron a alejar de la cocina. No sabia que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento sintio que alguien le quito la venda de los ojos y la boca. Pudo ver delante de ella el rostro de Jeff, pero tenia un parche en el ojo.

-¿Jeff? ¿Que diablos te paso?

-No preguntes, venga. Tenemos que irnos de aqui.

En eso, Jane se percato de que la cocina estaba destruida y la ventana estaba rota.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HICISTE!?

-No me culpes a mi. Fue idea de Slender. El quiso atacar a este tipo.

-¿Slender? ¿Esta aqui?

-Si... se esta encargando de el en este instante.

-Vamos...

Cuando Jeff y Jane salieron de la habitacion, pudieron ver el combate entre Mike y Slender. Mike trataba de morder a Slender, pero este le alejaba con sus tentaculos antes de que lo muerda. Mike tenia un cuchillo en su mano derecha con el cual trataba de acuchillar a Slender en el estomago.

-¿Algo de ayuda? ¿Jeff? ¿Jane?

Jane se abalanzo contra Mike con toda su furia, el la habia torturado por dias; y queria vengarze, empezo a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no paraba. Queria matarlo. Y Creyo que lo hizo...

Al cabo de unos minutos el rostro de Mike estaba destrozado.

-Jane... detente... se acabo.

Jane se alejo del cuerpo, Mike estaba muerto... o no.

-¡¿CUANTAS VECES OS DEBO REPETIR?! NO PUEDO MORIR.

Mike se levanto del suelo y se escondio en una habitacion.

-No podemos dejar que escape, lo podemos matar ahora.

Pero en eso, la puerta se abrio, Mike salio con una gran escopeta.

-Mueran...

Le disparo a Slender en el pecho. Y a Jane en la rodilla.

-Huye, Jeff. Tus amiguitos y yo nos vamos a divertir.

Jeff no tenia opcion, se arrojo por una ventana, rompiendo el vidrio.

Jane solo dijo:

-Ese maldito...

-Cierra la maldita boca, ahora, admira lo que le hago a tu buen amigo Slender...

Mike tomo la parte trasera de su escopeta, y empezo a golpear a Slenderman en la cabeza. Se la estaba despedazando con cada golpe que daba, todo su craneo se estaba destruyendo, estubo asi por 15 minutos. Mike estaba cubierto de sangre, la cabeza de slender estaba hecha pure... Jane lo habia visto todo de cerca. Mike no dijo nada, salio de ese lugar. Y volvio con una hacha, empezo a despedazar lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Slender.

08:54 A.M. Ese mismos dia, en otro lugar.

Jeff andaba por las calles malherido, no podia hacer nada para salvar ni a Jane y ni a Slender... solo se preguntaba algo:  
¿Que era ese tipo?


	7. Un trabajo que no termina

11 de octubre de 2012 12:15 A.M.

Ubicacion Desconocida

Jeff andaba por la calle, estaba malherido, apenas se podia mantener en pie. No podia creer que Slender-Man, uno de los seres mas fuertes y poderosos que habia conocido, estaba muerto; Mike lo habia matado sin mas. Y Jane... tal vez si se enfrentaba contra el, si se hubieran asegurado de que muriera, solo tal vez...

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos, una luz se acercaba a el, escucho los ruidos de un motor, era un auto. Un auto que se dirijia hacia el; Jeff logro quitarse del camino antes de que el auto lo arrollara.

El Auto se detuvo de repente. Jeff tenia listo su cuchillo para matar a la persona que bajara del auto, pero cuando estuvo de atajar una cuchillada a su victima, se detuvo en seco.

Un hombre con el rostro desfigurado, cubierto de sangre en el pantalon y en la camisa, tenia algo que parecia un ojo en su boca, traia un taladro en su mano derecha, miraba a Jeff con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que si no te hubieras desfigurado el rostro, ahora mismo no tendrias esa sonrisa en tu cara querido Jeff. ¿Tiene miedo?

Jeff estaba impactado, no podia pensar en nada, basicamente porque Mike se le abalanzo encima con el taladro, y se lo incrusto en el estomago, abriendoselo.

-¡AAAGHH!

Jeff se retorcia de dolor en el suelo, no podia hacer nada, estaba muriendo y eso... eso lo asustaba.

-¿Quieres que tu sufrimiento acabe? Pues... lamento darte malas noticias.

Mike le arranco su intestino delgado del estomago, y lo empezo a ahorcar como su fuera una soga.

El dolor era insoportable para Jeff... no podia respirar, no podia pensar, no podia hacer nada... empezo a recordar toda su vida. Todo lo malo que habia hecho, solo queria morir. Y que todo eso termine de una vez.

De un momento a otro, no sintio nada... como si todo el dolor se hubiera ido, como si estuviera en paz, vio una luz encima, creyo que era la luz que veia la gente antes de morir. Pero no lo era...

Pudo ver el desfigurado rostro de Mike delante de el.

-Tu tortura aun no termina, solo estas en mi sotano, el mismo lugar donde mate a tu hermano Liu. Pronto te reuniras con el; tranquilo, detuve la hemorragia. Ya no deberia ser problema.

-Matame... de una maldita vez...

-Lo siento, pero primero... debes sufrir.

-¿Que mas me vas a hacer?

-Lo que se supone que le hice a Liu...

Mike sostenia un hacha en su mano izquierda.

-Empezare cortandote una pierna...

Mike corto la pierna de Jeff de una sola tajada, mientras este se retorcia de dolor y desesperacion.

-No te desmayes, apenas estoy empezando...

Mike saco un taladro, y lo incrusto en el hombro de Jeff...

Ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para gritar.

-Ahora, vamos a terminar con tu sufrimiento.

Mike agarro una cuchara, y se lo incrusto en el ojo que le quedaba a Jeff. Poco a poco, se lo fue arrancando...

Cuando hubo terminado, Mike admiro la proeza que habia hecho.

Jeff aun seguia vivo, pero no lo seguiria por mucho tiempo...

-Te esta quedando sin sangre, moriras por una hemorragia, estupido... Espero que ahora sepas todo el dolor que le hiciste a la gente que mataste. Dejare la luz encendida, solo muere... muere y no vuelvas.

-Mald... morira... te promet... que moriras...

-Eso lo dudo. Ahora muere...

Mike salio de la habitacion mientras que Jeff moria ahi dentro...

Cuando salio del cuarto, Mike tomo una decision. No mataria a nada por una semana, estaba demasiado exhausto...

19 de octubre de 2012. 04:41 P.M.

Bar "Undying"

-Y eso es lo que le hice...

-¿Esta muerto?

-Tiene que estarlo, nadie habria sobrevivido a lo que le hice, no he vuelto a entrar en la habitacion desde entonces.

-Bien, mataste a 3 de los mas peligrosos seres que hayan existido, ¿Y ahora que?

-No lo se...


	8. 5 Noches sin miedo

22 de octubre de 2012

00:02 A.M

En la Pizzeria -'s

Mike estaba en el cuarto de guardia, la noche anterior, le habian llamado diciendo que tenian un caso para el. Un caso mas extraño de lo comun. Mucho mas extraño.

Un hombre, lo llamo pidiendole que cubriera su turno en una pizzeria en la cual sucedian cosas extrañas, Mike acepto sin protestar.

En el cuarto de guardia podia ver a travez de las camaras en cada habitacion. En una de las habitaciones, habian 3 animatronics: Un pollo, un oso, y un conejo. Ha Mike le parecian familiares, tambien pudo ver un gran telon azul en una habitacion, enfrente tenia un cartel que decia: "Fuera de servicio"

Ha el no le asustaban esas cosas, pero si le extrañaban; escucho un sonido, como si algo se hubiera movido. Al ver por las camaras, uno de los animatronics habia desaparecido; el oso al parecer. Empezo a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones por medio de las camaras, encontro al oso quieto justo al lado de la habitacion en la que estaba.

Mike levanto la vista, se acerco a la puerta para confirmar si estaba ahi. En efecto, encendio la luz, y pudo ver delante de el al oso. ¿Quien lo habia movido? Miro a los alrededores del pasillo, pero no encontro nada.

Volvio a entrar a su habitacion y cerro la puerta metalica. Empezo a escuchar unos ruidos en todo el lugar, pero a el no le importaba, solo queria dormir...

23 de octubre de 2012

23:57 P.M.

En el mismo lugar.

Ha mike el lugar le parecia cada vez mas familiar, como si hubiera estado ahi antes. No podia recordar bien, como si ese lugar le trajera buenas memorias.

Continuo mirando las camaras, queria observar si habia algo extraño. Y si que lo habia, en la habitacion del telon azul, podia ver como un animatronic que parecia un zorro miraba fijamente a la camara, pero no se movia en absoluto. Miro la camara de la cocina, y pudo ver como el Animatronic del conejo habia puesto una pizza sobre una mesa. La verdad es que Mike tenia hambre.

Salio del cuarto y se dirijio a la cocina, cuando llego, no pudo ver al animatronic pero el pedazo de pizza si estaba ahi. Al probarlo, sintio una sensacion de nostalgia, como si ya la hubiera probado antes hace mucho tiempo atras.

Volvio al cuarto de guardia, como la anterior noche, escucho muchos ruidos pero el... el solo los ignoraba.

24 de Octubre de 2012

00:21 A.M.

En el mismo lugar.

Mike estaba investigando a travez de la PC que tenia en el cuarto sobre la historia de ese lugar. Leyo en un periodico virtual, de que en el año 1987 uno de los animatronics mordio a un niño. En los dias siguientes, los animatronics empezaban a oler mal y mostraban gotas de sangre por el cuerpo. Segun las fuentes policiales un hombre estaba asesinando a unos niños, y los cuerpos los metia en los animatronics.

Por supuesto de que a Mike nunca le van a asustar estas cosas; jamas lo van a hacer. Volvio a ver las camaras y se percato de que los 4 animatronics no se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares... esto le parecia muy extraño, queria investigar pero tenia demasiado sueño...

25 de octubre de 2012

01:19 A.M.

En el mismo lugar.

Mike no habia visto nada extraño esa noche, escucho como es que habian ruidos por todas partes, pero por las camaras no veia a ningun animatronic, eso le parecia sospechoso, tal vez el tipo que movia a los animatronics se los habia llevado. Pero en toda la noche no los habia observado, esa es la unica noche en la cual Mike no pudo dormir.

26 de octubre de 2012

03:31 A.M.

En el mismo lugar.

Ha Mike le parecia extremadamente extraño que no haya escuchado nada, ni haya visto a ningun animatronic. Algo estaba pasando, algo muy raro.

Pero a Mike poco le importaba, ese dia era el dia de su cumpleaños, y tenia un pequeño pastel con una vela encima.

-Feliz cumpleaños... Mikey... Feliz cumpleaños a mi...

Mike repetia esas palabras sin cesar, la verdad es que se sentia deprimido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino apagon... empezo a escuchar unos ruidos. Salio del cuarto de guardia, los ruidos se hacian mas fuertes. Pero no podia entenderlos, se dirijio a la cocina. De la nada, las luces se encendieron, y delante de el... pudo ver... a los animatronics con un pastel de cumpleaños delante de ellos en una mesa; y por fin... por fin recordo.

De niño, su madre, al carecer de dinero... lo habia traido a Freedy Fazbear Pizza... los dueños, voluntariamente se habian ofrecido ha hacer un espectaculo en privado para el. Habia mucha gente, y los animatronics tocaban musica muy alegre... Mike juro no olvidar ese dia, bueno... mientras vivia.

Y ahora, delante de el, los 4 animatronics, le ofrecian un pastel de cumpleaños.

Mike, no aguanto mas... empezo a llorar... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, empezo a llorar de alegria. Abrazo a los 4 animatronics... empezo a reir... sentia alegria en su interior...

-Oh... amigos... los necesitaba tanto. Freedy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie. Os extrañe. Ustedes... son especiales. Son mi infancia. No... nunca... nunca. Prometo que nunca los olvidare.

Ese mismo dia.

11:54 A.M.

En ese mismo lugar.

El hombre que contrato a Mike regreso a la pizzeria, temia que encontrara un cuerpo muerto ese dia.

Sin embargo, a la entrada de la pizzeria. Pudo ver a Mike, estaba tranquilo.

El hombre se acerco a el...

-¿Y Bien? ¿Que...? ¿Te decisiste del problema?

-No, lo arregle.

Y con esas palabras. Mike se alejo de la pizzeria. Con una sonrisa en la boca.

El hombre ingreso al lugar. Y vio... a los 4 animatronics, totalmente reparados, en buen estado. Ya no daban miedo, ahora estaban limpios... y Foxy, tenia en su mano izquierda, la foto de un niño de 4 años, junto a los animatronics y con un pastel que decia: "Te Deseamos un Feliz Cumpleaños Mike"


	9. Un largo camino por delante

30 de Octubre de 2012

09:41 P.M.

Bar "Undying"

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?

-Lo que oiste Mike... ya saben que existes...

-¿¡COMO, QUIEN!?

-¿Yo voy a saber? Crearon una pagina en Internet para agradecerte por matar a esos asesinos. Saben que existes, pero no saben quien eres.

-Bueno... solo me queda una cosa por hacer. Hacer que esos mitos sean falsos.

-¿Y como lo haras exactamente?

-Traere de vuelta a Jeff...

-¿Resucitarlo?

-No exactamente... Te veo despues...

Mike salio del Bar y se dirijio donde una de sus antiguas victimas.

Ese mismo dia.

En el Sotano de Mike.

09:51 P.M.

Al ingresar al sotano, lo primero que noto que el lugar estaba inundado de ratas. Por alguna razon, el cuerpo de Jeff estaba intacto, aunque se notaba que habia estado ahi por dias.

Mike entro con un balde donde tenia agua ardiente, y en la otra mano traia un cuchillo muy afilado, demasiado.

-Querido Jeff... pobre, incluso muerto te voy a torturar. Al parecer estas ratas no han devorado ni una parte de ti. Aun. Al parecer, ya tengo una cantidad de fans. ¿No es eso muy molesto? Acabaremos con esto rapidamente.

Mike sumergio el cuchillo en el balde con agua hirviendo, y empezo a cortarle el rostro a Jeff.

Comenzo por el lado izquierdo, cortaba de poco a poco, trataba de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible, no queria derramar mas sangre, eso atraeria mas ratas. Mientras cortaba el rostro, pudo ver un pedazo de cola de rata entre los dientes de Jeff. No le parecio extraño, tal vez una rata intento comerselo desde adentro.

Cuando hubo terminado, admiro con gran orgullo el rostro de Jeff, lo podia usar como una mascara.

Salio del sotano, pero dejo la puerta abierta.

Despues de ponerle unos hilos a la "Mascara" para poder colocarla en su propio rostro, volvio al sotano para poder deshacerse del cuerpo. Y vio algo que no podria ver nunca.

-Mierda...

El cadaver de Jeff; no estaba ahi.

10:43 P.M.

Ese mismo dia.

En otro lugar.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?

-¡ALEJESE DE AQUI MONSTRUO!

-¡POR DIOS! ¿¡QUE ES ESA ATROCIDAD!?

Mientras Jeff andaba por la calle apoyandose en una pared siempre, solo oia insultos y amenazas. Sentia que su rostro le ardia, no podia ver; habia perdido los dos ojos. Todo le dolia, no podia hablar, no podia sonreir...

Caminaba sin rumbo, no sabia a donde ir, no sabia que hacer.

Pero escucho una voz.

Una voz que le dijo a lo lejos:

-Ven conmigo, te pudo ayudar...

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy yo, Jeff... me invocaron ustedes.

-¿Tu...?

-Si, Mike no te buscara por un tiempo, el estara ocupado demostrando que no existe, y que sigues con vida. ¿Vienes o que?

En otro lugar.

A esas mismas horas.

Un ser extraño vagaba por las calles, un chico, estudiante, lo habia seguido notando algo extraño en el...

Hace unos dias, habia creado una pagina en honor a un "Fear Assasin". Era su mayor admirador, no sabia quien era, pero sabia que existia.

Y ahora, cuando se acercaba a esa extraña figura, esta se dio la vuelta y el pudo ver algo extremadamente horroroso.

-No... tu no... no puedes estar vivo... tu estas muerto.

Delante de el, pudo ver, a esa figura con total claridad: Tenia un chandal negro con la capucha puesta, unos pantalones Jeans grises, y el rostro... no tenia dientes ni ojos, pero se podia observar claramente... como sonreia, y antes de meterle un cuchillazo en el cuello dijo:

-No More Dreams...


	10. Todo termina

13:29 P.M.

03 de Noviembre de 2012

Bar "Undying"

Mike conversaba con su "Contacto" mientras tomaban un par de cervezas.

-...Le arranque las tripas, y lo ahorce con mis propias manos. Digno de un Slendeman.

-Que yo recuerde, esos monstruos no eran tan sadicos.

-Si... pero no me puedo arriesgar a que crean que existo... o sea, si hago creer que esos monstruos aun andan por ahi, creeran que no existo; creeran que solo fui un mito...

-Ja, este tonto y estupido mundo.

-Si... este mundo.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? Noto algo en tu tono de voz.

-A veces... a veces creo que solo somos un mundo mas en la basta existencia de la realidad. Siento que aun hay mas mundos que aun no hemos explorado; como si algo o alguien, nos escuchara. A veces pienso que hay otros mundos con diversas realidades y finales alternativos, y que seres poderosos crean historias con sus pensamientos e imaginacion.

-Je... creo que es suficiente cerveza por hoy.

-Si... ahora, ¿Me acompañas?

-¿A donde?

-Jeff aun vive... me tengo que deshacer de el. Para siempre.

-¿Pero quien? ¿Quien le ayudo a escapar?

-Nadie, ese es el punto. Algo lo estubo ayudando a escapar y lo mantuvo con vida, y se quien es ese algo...

-¿Que quieres que yo haga?

-Haremos un pequeño numero...

-¿Al menos me puedes decir quien es ese algo?

-Por supuesto... su nombre es... espera, lo tengo anotado en un papel... ¡ah! aqui esta, su nombre es oglaz.

-¿Que?

-Oh, perdon... estaba al reves, se llama...

Ubicacion desconocid...

ERROR 404

&amp;·/AY&amp;/·!u178D37168a

EL-))

F13&amp;$%iN

Un asesinato... ha media noche.

Mike usaba la "Mascara" sobre su rostro, habia matado a otro hombre, el cadaver estaba delante de el, con un cuchillo cubierto de sangre.

Estaba a punto de irse de ese lugar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta encontro delante de el a una figura totalmente horrorosa.

Jeff, sin su rostro, botaba lagrimas por los ojos, que no tenia, estaba mostrando una gran sonrisa. Apoyado en una muleta y con un cuchillo en la mano.

Cuando empezo a hablar, escucho la voz de 2 personas al unisono, una era de Jeff... y la otra de 54lg90

-Oh, un impostor...

-Oh, un impostor...

Mike se quito la "Mascara" y blandio su propio cuchillo, estaba a punto de matar a Jeff de una vez por todas.

-¿Algo que decir antes de morir?

Dijo mientras se sacaba su bufanda de la boca, mostrando una vez mas sus grandes colmillos.

Jeff y s4l6o dijeron al unisono:

-Conozco tu pasado Mike, sufriste demasiado, mas que yo. Pero ahora, solo buscas castigar a las personas que causan sufrimiento. No buscas Justicia, solo venganza. ¿No es asi?

-Conozco tu pasado Mike, sufriste demasiado, mas que yo. Pero ahora, solo buscas castigar a las personas que causan sufrimiento. No buscas Justicia, solo venganza. ¿No es asi?

-Si tu hubieras sido maltratado durante los 15 primeros años de tu vida en la escuela, ver a tu madre agonizar cada dia por un cancer, que tu padre te golpeara todas las veces posibles cada vez que llegara al hogar. Y que al tratar de encontrar la cura, te hayas convertido en un devorahumanos sin poder sentir nada mas que tristeza, tal vez no me llegarias a los talones...

Jeff y z41g0 dijeron al unisono antes de empezar la lucha contra Mike.

-¡MORIRAS! Y ESTA VEZ ES VERDAD.

-¡MORIRAS! Y ESTA VEZ ES VERDAD.

Ambos cuchillos chocaron en el aire, la batalla iba a ser epica. La fuerza y la velocidad con la que movian el cuchillo era tal que cuando chocaban, salian chispas en el aire. Jeff retrocedia cada vez que recibia un cuchillazo en el estamago, pero no botaba sangre. Mike noto esto, creyo saber ahora cual es su punto debil . Y se le ocurrio algo.

En un momento dado, Mike incrusto el cuchillo con tal fuerza en el estomago que le arranco las tripas.

-O no... otra vez no...

-O no... otra vez no...

Mike metio su mano en el estomago de Jeff y le arranco el intestino delgado. Empezo a ahorcarlo con eso.

-¿Ahora no eres tan valiente?

-Para... no puedes... no puedes hacerlo, soy un ser con grandes poderes... si lo haces yo...

-Para... no puedes... no puedes hacerlo, soy un ser con grandes poderes... si lo haces yo...

-¿¡SI LO HAGO, QUE!? ¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE CON TODOS LOS ESTUPIDOS QUE HAN DICHO ESO... LLEGO LA HORA TERMINAR CON...!

No pudo terminar la frase... Jeff mordio sus tripas y se las saco del estomago. Acto seguido, trato de incrustarle el cuchillo en la cabeza de este lo detuvo con sus manos...

-Idiota, insensato, si me matabas mis lagrimas te darian un poder inimaginable que no podrias controlar...

-Idiota, insensato, si me matabas mis lagrimas te darian un poder inimaginable que no podrias controlar...

-Te... tengo malas noticias...

El cuchillo estaba rozando la cabeza de Mike.

-Todo... lo que luche... todo lo que sufri...

El cadaver que habia matado Mike se levanto del suelo y le apunto con una pistola a la cabeza de Jeff.

El cuchillo ya estaba entrando en el craneo de Mike.

-¿Sabes que? Si nada de lo que hice hubiera ocurrido, tal ves este momento no hubiera llegado... es por eso... que no me arrepiento de nada...

-Grandes ultimas palabras Mike...

-Grandes ultimas palabras Mike...

-Je... estupido... Zalgo...

-Incluso antes de morir, ¿ries? eso es muy... oh, no es cierto... eres un hijo de pu...

-Incluso antes de morir, ¿ries? eso es muy... oh, no es cierto... eres un hijo de pu...

El "contacto" de Mike, le volo los sesos a Jeff, el cadaver callo sobre el. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la boca de Mike, tragandoselas.

Mike... estaba tan preocupado de su propia muerte... que cuando todo termino... solo cerro los ojos.

-Voy a descansar... una eternidad...


	11. El Limite de la Historia

**Lugar desconocido**  
**Dimension desconocida**  
**Ser desconocido**  
**Mundo desconocido**  
Mike desperto... estaba cansado, muy cansado. Al abrir los ojos, se percato de que se encontraba en un lugar diferente, todo estaba totalmente oscuro. ¿Donde estaba?  
Aun tenia la cicatriz del cuchillo de Jeff en la frente, tambien se percato que tenia el mismo cuchillo en su mano.  
Noto que habia un hombre delante de el. Tenia una especie de Casco con oyos alrededor; un cetro con 2 puntas, y un terno azul.  
-¿Quien se supone que eres?  
-Mike, no importa quien soy. Solo te vengo a decir que es lo que hiciste: Rompiste la reglas.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Al matar a Zalgo, liberaste un poder que escapa de tus limites.  
-¿Que? ¿No pudo haber liberado su alma del cuerpo de Jeff o algo asi?  
-Claro que pudo, pero tu absorviste su sangre. Y ahora, estas aqui...  
-¿Aqui, donde?  
-Zalgo poseia su propia dimension. El podia controlar su poder, pero tu. Al ser un mortal. Tienes poderes que no puedes poseer.  
-¿Tengo poderes?  
-No exactamente, tienes una habilidad, Ahora mismo estas en el Nexo.  
-¿Que es un Nexo? ¿Por que estoy preguntando tanto?  
-Un nexo es el limite entre el MultiVerso. Todos los universos reciben su energia de aqui.  
-¿Por que estoy aqui? ¿Que quieres de mi?  
-Haz roto las reglas, pero el universo, al ser piadoso. Te ha dado otra oportunidad, tendras una prueba. Viajaras a travez del Multiverso, para romper los hilos que te unen a la cuarta pared. Antes de que preguntes, la cuarta pared es el limite entre nosotros y ellos... ¿Alguna duda?  
-...No...  
-Bien, para poder cortar los hilos, deberas traer sangre de las dimensiones a las que viajaras. Pero no sangre cualquiera, si no la del centro de ese universo. ¿Entiendes?  
-Por supuesto que si. No soy idiota. El asunto es... ¿Como sabre cuando haya cumplido todo lo que me piden?  
-Solo lo sabras... No perdamos tiempo... mira, la puerta del multiverso se ha abierto.  
Mike se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver como una gran luz inundaba todo el lugar.  
Cuando pudo ver con mas claridad, se di cuenta de que estaba en un callejon. El Sol brillaba como nunca antes, la gente se saludaba y era feliz. Algo no esta bien.  
-O no... este... este no es mi mundo, ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE?! vale... calmate Mike... debe... debe de ser otra dimension... bueno... solo calmate. Ahora, debo de encontrar una lista. Mike se acerco a un cubo de basura y empezo a buscar. Encontro una lista intacta por una extraña razon -¿Quien dejaria una lista en perfecto estado en el cubo de basura? No importa. Mike le puso un nombre a esa lista encima: Fear Assasins: Dimension CheckList

-  
EN EL NEXO  
El hombre con Terno hablaba con... Ustedes.  
-Si, la cuarta pared se va a romper, malditos... al fin sere libre y no tendran mas el control. Todo lo que conocen, morira cruelmente. Este, sera el FIN de una Era.


End file.
